Until now tissue paper or cloth towel has been dispensed through the use of force-fed towel roller system. In this type of feed system, the user has to push a lever or rotate a crank to release the towel web through a mechanism of feeder rollers pressing the web against a system of idler rollers. This necessitates the towel web to be strong and tenacious so as to withstand the pressure of the rollers. Dispensers of this type are found in U.S Pat. No. 3,084,664, U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,024, U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,218 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,421. The last two patents employ complex gear and clutch mechanisms which require relatively difficult and expensive construction.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a simple, inexpensive towel dispensive system that will easily release towel web by the push of a lever mounted on the side of the cabinet or housing containing the towel roll.
The gear system described herein takes advantage of gravity thereby considerably reducing the human effort needed in the releasing the towel web. Also, since the towel web does not run through feeder rollers pressing against the idler rollers, it need not be made of strong, tenacious materials. The towel can be tissue paper or perforated gauge or soft cloth.